Twisted Affections
by trunks111
Summary: VictoriaBella. Yuri.Femslash. Victoria hates Bella. She plans on killing her, after some fun first. What happens when things go in a different direction? Can hate turn to love that easily? BDSM, Yuri, Smut, Adult Situations, Swearing.
1. The Start

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't start this yet..., but I had an idea... I hope you enjoy it.  
>Warnings: BDSM, Yuri, Cruelty, Sadism, Swearing. <strong>

* * *

><p>Bella Swan. She could see her annoying smile, hear her easy laugh.<p>

Foolish human.

Victoria growled lightly.

Bella Swan was the reason she was here in Forks, Washington. Nothing else could tear her from her coven. They, of course, had come with her.  
>The three were renting a house together. Riley had a job working as a mechanic, Bree had a job as a librarian. She herself had gotten a job in a small bookstore.<p>

The house was small, made mostly of wood, two bedrooms, with a slightly spacious basement. She had laid claim to the basement, the other two didn't object.

Even though it was summer in Washington, it was still cold at night and foggy in the mornings.

Bella Swan. Her thoughts never strayed far from her.

There was another reason she had decided it was time to come to Forks.

- Two Weeks Ago -

Victoria had been out walking the dark streets of Seattle. Everything seemed normal. Until she smelled him.

Vampire.

Which was impossible, her coven was the only one in the area. He didn't smell familiar.

Armed, as always, with a switchblade, she followed his scent. She found him in an alley. Crouched over something.

She smelt blood. Not his. A human.

With her vampiric speed, she rushed behind him, dragging him up by hooking her arm under his throat, knife in her other hand.

The boy wasn't even phased.

"Who are you?" She demmanded, her lips close enough to brush his ear, careful to not be loud as to alert humans.

"I am Alec..., of the Volturi. You would be wise to release me." The boy responded so quietly and commandingly, she obliged him.

His feet fell to the ground with a soft sound.

He turned his gaze upon her then. His eyes were red, uncaring, cold.  
>He couldn't have been older than Bree.<p>

"What are you doing in Seattle?" She asked, her voice not losing it's edge.

"The Volturi go where they wish." he responded, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Since you... Volturi, are so powerful, tell me, what do you know of Bella Swan?" She asked.

"Swan..., she spends time with the Cullens..., although she is still a lowly human," he spat.

"What else do you know of her?" She asked, blade returning to her pocket.

"Nothing. I do not care of humans," he snarled, disappearing.

She stood thoughtfully. Bella Swan was with the Cullens. Humans and vampires have no place together.

Her lips twitched into a smile. Only death can come from human and vampire dealings.

- End flashback -

Bella Swan.

She would find her.

She would _torture _her.

She would make that human regret her association with the Cullens.

It would be sweet. Almost as sweet as her ruby red blood would taste as it slid down her throat.  
>She smiled at the thought.<p>

She knew where the Cullens lived. She decided to wait around there, Bella would surely come out sometime.

She sat in a tree, hidden by other trees, yet still able to clearly see the Cullen mansion. She would see Bella leave or arrive. Which ever was to happen first.

- Hours Later -

Bella Swan walked out of the Cullens mansion. None followed her. She was smiling, dressed in dark blue jeans and a plain black shirt that hugged her frame.

Victoria jumped from the tree. Following the clueless human.

Shortly before civiliazation was reached, Victoria made her move. Using her vampiric speed, she rushed up behind the human, hitting her in the back of the neck just right.  
>She was knocked unconcious, Victoria caught her, carrying her bridal style back to the house.<p>

- Bella -

She remembered walking home from Edward's. Then a blinding pain.

She blinked her eyes open slowly. Her wrists hurt.

Where ever she was was cold, dimly lit, and very cold.

That was when she noticed she was chained by her wrists, to the wall. She was also naked, her pale skin exposed, pale pink nipples slightly erect from the cold.

She fought to stay calm.

The wall at her back was smooth stone. There was a small window to the far right on the opposite wall, offering little light, by the moon.

"Finally, I didn't want to break you to soon," a soft cold voice sad from the shadows to the left of the room.

Her eyes searched the darkness, but she couldn't really distinguish a shape.

The owner of the voice stepped closer, close enough to touch her.

It was a woman, probably around her own age, her hair was blood red, her skin pale, her eyes were brillant green.  
>She was dressed in plain black jeans and an equally black short sleeved shirt.<p>

"What do you want from me?" Bella asked shakily, staring at the woman.

The woman smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, one without mirth, with cruelty.

"I want to break you, to torture you, to make you mine in every way possible." Victoria said, the smile still on her face.

With her speed, she stood even closer to Bella, grabbing her by the throat.

"From now on, you will speak only when spoken to, you will call me Mistress Victoria, and you will obey." Her words were soft, full of command and promise of what would happen of there was disobidience.

"My friends will save me!" Bella cried, attempting to kick the red head.

Victoria caught Bella's pale, flawless leg. She squeezed, her nails instantly drawing blood, bone beginning to creak under the force.

Bella whimpered softly, tears welling in her eyes.

"You will speak only when spoken to." Victoria said, her green eyes drilling into Bella's.

She released the girl's leg, Licking the blood from her finger tips, a slight smile playing upon her lips, this one of enjoyment.

"You taste quite good."

Bella merely looked at her with wide eyes, making Victoria chuckle.

"I can hardly wait to see what else you taste like," Victoria smirked, eyeing the girl's body.

Bella's face flamed, Victoria's eyes hungirly going over her slim body.

"I do hope you're a screamer. It's so much more fun when you do," Victoria smiled coldly.


	2. Second Time

It had been a few weeks ago that Victoria turned Bella into a vampire. It was necessary, as humans had such very low pain tolerance and were _so_ easily breakable.  
>She had slit her own wrist and forced the girl to drink from her. The girl had been to weak to do much other than suckle at her cut.<p>

The change was slightly painful, but interesting to watch as she attempted to break her chains.

By force of will, Victoria left the newly blooded vampire alone for two weeks. That was two weeks without food, water, or blood.

When she finally went down into the cold basement, the former human was slumped against the wall.

"We've been over this pet, how are you to greet me?" Victoria drawled coldly, looking over at the vampire, her head tilted to the side.

Her pet didn't respond, staring at her blankly.

"Oh don't be that way pet," she smirked.

Still she received no answer.

Victoria momentarily disappeared, reappearing infront of her pet, one hand around her throat, gripping it tight enough that the girl would have trouble breathing.  
>She tightened her grip, her nails digging into the soft flesh of Bella's neck, blood droplets appearing as her nails punctured the thin skin.<br>Bella hissed softly in pain, her clouded eyes focusing enough to fix a glare at her Mistress.

"Now, that's not nice," still smirking, Victoria ripped her hand away from the girls throat, blood spattering across her face, blood dripping down Bella's pale neck.

Her breathing slightly ragged, Bella said, "So are you here to scratch me or torture me?"

Victoria's lips twitched upward in a smile. "You are quite the fiesty one. I like that."

"Well... Miss?" Bella asked mockingly.

Victoria's gaze hardened, her hand was nearly impossible to see, the impact echoing off the cold stone walls, her palm colliding with Bella's pale cheek.

"Was that supposed to hurt... Miss?" Bella drawled, looking over at her mistress.

Victoria growled, her hand balling into a fist, a hard uppercut into the new vampire's stomach. The force of the blow caused Bella to cough, curling up slightly, a light bruise already forming on her pale stomach.

Victoria knelt infront of her toy. Gripping the girls hips firmly, just slightly painfully, pressing her into the cold wall. She leaned close to the soft flesh, breathing in the scent, sliding her tongue up the girls flat stomach.  
>The girl shivered at the touch.<br>That was when the older vampire bit into the soft skin, hard, blood gushing into her mouth.

Bella cried out, Victoria took no notice, biting harder, drinking the blood that flowed so well greedily.  
>She ripped the piece of skin off, spitting it to the side, latching back onto the now exposed patch of raw flesh. She drank the blood, it tasted coppery and delicious.<p>

After a few more moments, Victoria stood, smirking at the slightly breathless Bella.

Victoria lightly cupped the girl's small breasts in her hands, squeezing gently, her thumbs going over the pale erect nipples.  
>Bella gasped softly, arching into the touch.<br>She sharply twisted the nips, left, then right, tugging them, delighting in the sounds the other vampire made.

With a last tug and twist, Victoria released them.

"I'll see you later pet," She smirked at the bleeding and bruising pale girl.

She chuckled softly, walking back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry bout lack of updates.<strong>


	3. New Things

Victoria slowly walked down the basement steps. Her pet was still chained to the wall, faint scars from where Victoria had 'played' with her.

"How are you to greet me pet?" Victoria's voice rang coldly throughout the basement.

There was no answer from the girl who was barely standing, her head slumped over to her right.

Victoria sighed softly, nearly inaudibly.  
>"It seems I will yet again have to teach you a lesson pet."<p>

Still not a sound from the other woman in the room.  
>Victoria strode over, she slapped the girl hard across her cheek. The girl barely flinched, her pale skin turn a bright pink.<p>

With a sneer Victoria said, "Fine then pet. Have it your way. There are things I've been wanting to try out on you."

Bella's eyes followed the vampire as she walked to the other side of the basement and returned carrying what looked like a metal case.  
>Victoria smirked as she set the case-like thing on it's end, it came up to her waist. She opened and assembled it quickly. Bella saw it had a long metal pole with something stuck on the end, a power cord was then plugged in a few feet from her.<p>

"Be a good girl and spread your legs," Victoria smirked, picking up the fucking machine and moving it between the girls legs.

A blushing and very curious Bella did as she was told.

Victoria then clamped clothespins on the girls perky pink nipples. Crouching, she turned the machine on, to it's highest setting which was 170 strokes a min, setting the penetration to 8in.  
>She stood back as the machine began, Bella's eyes wide as the dildo slammed into her pussy.<br>Very soon, the girl was moaning, barely able to stand up as Victoria played with her breasts and the machine fucked her.

Victoria leaned close to the former human, breathing in her fear and excitement. Her fangs enlongated and she lowered her mouth to the girls pale neck, biting down harshly as her hands gave a painful twist to the clamps on Bella's nipples. Bella cried out in pain and pleasure, her eyes shut tight, head tilted towards the ceiling. Victoria drank greedily, some of the blood dripping down her chin before she released the girls neck to twist the clamps hard once more.

She could tell the younger girl was nearing her finish. Smirking, Victoria watched as the girl came on the dildo, panting as it continued to fuck her still, her juices running down the dildo.  
>She strode forward and turned the machine off, dragging it from it's position and kneeling to take it's place. She looked up at the girl's pussy which was hairless and looked even more red than usual, her juices still coating the lips. She extended her tongue to the folds, licking all the stray juices, smirking some at the slightly sweet taste. She sat more on her knees and thrust her tongue deep into the girl's warm center.<p>

Bella gasped, her eyes rolling back, still being extremely sensitive after her orgasm. Victoria pressed her tongue upwards, sliding it in and out quickly and pressing it as deep as she was able, making the new vampire moan loudly. Victoria continued, digging her nails into the soft flesh of the girls thighs as she did so. She felt warm blood drip by her fingers, but neither seemed to care, both focused on what Victoria was doing.

Victoria pressed her face close into the warmness of Bella's pussy, her tongue swirling inside of the younger girl. Bella strained to presses and bounce upon Victoria's tongue but the shackles on her wrists kept her in place. Quickening her pace, Bella's walls began to tighten. Her walls continued to tighten furiously around Victoria's tongue as she licked and slid her tongue into the girl deeper.  
>Bella cried out then, her juices rushing onto Victoria's tongue and onto her chin. Smirking, the older licked up all the juices before standing and laying the fucking machine down on it's side.<p>

Bella's lust filled eyes watched the older girl's every move.  
>Victoria slipped her pants and panties off with ease. Laying on her back with the fucking machine dildo pointing at her pussy, which was also hairless and throbbing somewhat painfully.<p>

She leaned up and switched the machine on. It surged into her awaiting pussy, in and out it went. She bit her lower lip to keep from crying out, it felt so wonderful.  
>Victoria locked eyes with Bella as the machine fucked her, their eyes never leaving eachother. She approached her finish quickly, seeing how aroused Bella still was, she smirked as she too, came on the dildo.<br>With slight difficulty, she turned the machine off and stood, replacing her pants and panties. She unscrewed the metal pole and walked over to Bella. Their juices on the dildo glinted in the faint light. Victoria held the dildo to the girl's mouth. Bella merely stared at her. With a light growl, Victoria forced the head of the dildo into Bella's mouth.

Glaring at the vampire, Bella allowed the dildo to be slid into her mouth as she sucked the juices from it.

"Good pet," Victoria smirked, lowering the metal pole and placing it with the rest of the machine.

With a last smirk at the girl, Victoria returned upstairs.


	4. More Fun

Victoria had bought a few new toys for her pet, not speaking to or touching her when she went down to place the new things. It had been nearly a week.

Carrying a case of various other items not already in the basement, Victoria finally went down to play with her pet.

Now in the far corner lay a large cage. In the other corner along the same wall, sat a stretching rack. Victoria set the case down and opened it. Withdrawing a large metal collar and chain link leash, attaching the leash then walking over to Bella. Bella was watching her.

Victoria fastened the metal collar around Bella's neck.

"You will sit and stay until I order you to move," Her voice was cold and commanding as always.

Bella said nothing.

Victoria released her shackles. The girl fell to her knees in relief. Victoria tugged on the leash harshly, walking over to the stretching rack. Bella followed her, on her hands and knees.

When they finally reached it, "Up," Victoria commanded. Bella climbed on to the table, laying flat on her back.

Victoria tied the leash to a leg of it and then strapped Bella's arms above her head and her legs down. With that finished, she walked over to the case she had carried down. She with drew a long candle and a lighter. She lit the candle before returning to Bella.

Bella watched her, determined not to scream.

Victoria held the candle upside down over Bella's pale body. Wax wasn't dripped just yet, so Victoria slowly let the tip of the flame touch Bella's nipples. One then the other, the girl writhed, arching her back, trying to squirm away. Finally wax began to drip, Victoria let the wax fall on to her breasts, stomach and right above her pussy.

Smirking with a new idea, Victoria walked to the end of the table. Facing Bella's pussy, candle in one hand. Bella watched her, fear all over her features. Victoria leaned closer and plunged the candle into Bella's awaiting pussy. The flame end still burned, the candle would burn down to the girl's pussy while she watched.

Next, Victoria found two clothespins, clamping one to each of the girl's nipples.

"For being such a good girl, you get a prize," Slipping her pants off, Victora spoke to the slightly frightened Bella, swinging her leg up onto the table.

Bella looked up at her wide eyed.

Victoria straddled the girl's face. "Lick me."

Bella stared up at her.

"Do it," Victoria growled, pressing her pussy into Bella's mouth.

The girl had no choice but to obey. Her tongue slid easily into Victoria. She pressed her tongue in as deep as she could, licking upwards. Sliding her tongue deeper and shallower, licking quickly.  
>Victoria didn't moan, forcing her hips still. She was enjoying herself though. Bella was skilled.<p>

Bella's tongue brushed her clit then, startling her into bucking just once. Bella then began to suck on her clit before delving deep again.

Victoria let herself enjoy it for a few moments longer before climbing off and putting her clothes back on.

Bella watched her. The vampire blew out the candle before gripping it and using it to fuck the girl, hard, unrelentingly. Bella moaned, and bucked, and gasped, begging for more when Victoria would stop.

Victoria withdrew the candle and walked over to her case. She withdrew a small bottle of lotion, using some on her hand before goign back over to the strapped down girl.

First, she slid two fingers into her, deep into her, all the way up to the knuckle. Then she added a third, fucking her with three fingers mercilessly. Finally, she clenched her hand into a fist and slid her fist into the girl. Smirking as she gasped and moaned. Victoria thrust her hand deeper then, burying her hand past the wrist into Bella's pussy. So warm, so wet, so tight. Victoria smirked again. Her pet.

Victoria continued to thrust deeper and harder until Bella came all over her hand moaning.

She withdrew her hand and unstrapped the girl, untying the leash and forcing her into the cage.

"Your new home."

"Thank you mistress," Bella said softly, falling into a heap, curled up in the cage.

Victoria smirked, saying nothing and returning up the stairs.


	5. Scream

It had been two weeks.  
>Victoria was itching to play with her pet.<p>

Slowly, she descended the stairs, looking all about the room, except for the corner with her pet. She could feel her eyes burning into her. She inspected the various instruments on the opposite wall, the cuffs, candles, handsaws, clamps. She bent down to pat the fucking machine with a smirk on her lips. Slowly she stood and turned around to face her pet. Her pet was staring at her, close to the door of the cage.

Victoria sauntered over, watching her pet watch her. Her pet would scream for her.  
>She bent down to open the cage, withdrawing a collar, placing it upon her pet's neck as she crawled out of the cage. With a leash firmly attached, Victoria led her pet across the room, to the shackels.<p>

Bela obiediently lifted her arms for her mistress to attach the shackels. Her feet swung gently from about a foot off the ground.

Gazing upon her pet, Victoria forced herself away, for a moment. She picked up two of the long candles in one hand, removing her lighter from her pocket. She lit one, then the other, replacing the lighter in her pocket. She turned back to her pet, a candle in each hand. She exaggerated her return walk, her pet quivering with anticipation. She lightly, just barely even grazing the skin, ran the flames all along her pets wonderfully pale and scarred body.

A soft whimper emanated from her pets lips.  
>Smirking, her mistress held the flames directly over her pet's nipples. Her pet bit back a cry, her nipples literally on fire. Victoria moved one of the flames to her pets clit, just barely touching it.<p>

Victoria alternated the flame between her pets nipples, crouched so she had a better view of Bela's pussy. With the unlit end of the other candle, she rubbed along the girl's entrance. Slicking the candle quite well, her pet was practically dripping with wetness. She slid the base of the candle inside of her pet.

Her pet gasped, trying vainly to grind upon the introusion.

Slowly, she continued to slide the candle in deeper.  
>Her pet moaned softly.<p>

She increased her pace, slamming the candle up into her pet, the flame touching her outer lips. Moments later, her pet Was screaming, screaming for her.

She took the candle out, taking both in her hand, crouched still at Bela's awaiting pussy.  
>Flame end up, she edged them closer. Bela whimpered, gazing at her mistress.<p>

Victoria grinned, her fangs enlongated.  
>With one quick thrust, the candles were lodged deep within her pet and her fangs were in her throat.<br>A scream and moan escaped her pets lips as the candles went even deeper than before and her mistress drank from her.

She released her, smirking, she had gotten what she wanted. She left Bela there, hanging, candles buried deep inside of her. She knew the candles would fall out soon, but her pet would simply hang there until she decided to pay her a visit again.


	6. Once More

It as only a few days before Victoria return to play with her pet. The candles lay on the ground, Bela's juices still coating them, giving them a sheen. Her pet gazed at her hopefully, but Victoria ignored, picking up the candles and returning them to their spot. She returned to her pet, picking up the leash, and releasing her from the shackles. Her pet fell to all fours, obediently awaiting Victoria's orders.

She led her pet over to the stretching rack, her pet got on it and laid down. Tying the leash to a leg of the table, she then strapped her pet in, and twisted the wheel a few times, stretching her pet as much as possible without killing her. Just enough pain to keep her from falling asleep.

Leaving her pet there, only able to slightly turn her head, Victoria began to assemble the fucking machine in a new way, with a double penatration pole, a didldo of the same length and thickness on each bar. Smirking, she attached the bars and carried it over to her pet, setting a stool at the end of the table to set the machine on. Positioning it so that one would enter her pet's pussy and the other her ass, she left it there, not on yet.

Victoria returned to her table picking a couple clothespins. She returned to her pet, placing one on each of her perky, pink nipples. Her pet hissed in pain, her eyes narrowed to slits. Victoria smiled sweetly at her pet and returned to the table once more, this time, returning to her pet with a candle and a lighter.  
>She lit the candle, holding it above her pet's clamped nipples. Her pet watched the flame, awaiting the burn of the wax upon her flesh. At last, the wax dripped down off the candle on to the flesh of her breast, making her hiss in pain and pleasure. Inching the candle closer to the clamp, more wax dripped, some even directly on to the nipple. Victoria did this with each breast, before going further down her pet's wonderfully scarred body. She left drops of wax all over, a few even upon her pet's clit.<p>

Her pet writhed under the wax, in pain and pleasure.

Smirking still, Victoria blew out the candle and returned it to it's place. She then picked up a handsaw, an old, rusted thing. She sauntered back over to her pet. Bela saw it, her eyes widening. With a feral grin, Victoria pressed the rusted blade into her pet's stomach, slowly begining to move it in a back and forth motion, putting on just enough force to break the skin. Her pet cried out, the saw was tearing the skin, it would leave a nice scar. Vcitoria moved further down, leaving identical scars upon each of her pet's legs. Her pet cried out again, trying to move, and failing utterly.

Victoria returned the blade to it's place, finally walking over to the fucking machine.  
>Gazing into her pet's eyes, she switched it on, 170 stokes per minute, 8inches of penetration.<p>

Her pet cried out, pain and pleasure, her ass andpussy were being fucked. Judging by the blood Victoria saw, the first time for her ass. With a grin, Victoria turned her back on her pet, and slowly walked up the basement stairs. Oh how she loved to play with her pet.


	7. Playtime

Victoria didn't visit her pet for a whole two days, when she did, her pet was barely concious, having had no food or water, blood, and multiple orgasms.  
>Smirking, Victoria slowly made her way to the table, turning off the machine and setting it to the side. Withdrawing a blade from her pocket, she made a small slice upon her arm, offering it to the bound vampire. Bella feasted for a few short minutes.<p>

Disappointment was all over her face when Victoria withdrew her arm.  
>The taller vampire went over to her selection of toys. She returned to her pet's side with a small bag of clothespins. Smirking, she slowly took them out one at a time, attaching them all along her pet's arms, sides, and down her legs. Bella whimpered softly in pain, but Victoria paid her no mind, returning to her table for more supplies.<p>

She picked up a case of needles, all very small, about the size of a standard ear piercing needle, an 18g. The case had never been opened, the needles were sterile, but just in case, she opened a bottle of alcohol and with a small cloth, she cleaned a couple of them. She wandered back over to her still softly whimpering pet.

Victoria swung a leg up on the table, standing for a brief instant, over her naked and clamped pet. She straddled the girl's midsection, just barely not touching the clamps lining her sides. Taking one of the needles between her forefinger and thumb, Victoria leaned as close to her pet's right breast as she could without touching it. Carefully, with her other hand, Victoria gripped her pet's nipple, tugging it upward as far as she could, another gasp of pain escaping the bound woman's lips. Slowly, Victoria brought the tip of the needle to the base of the pale pink nipple. She pushed the needle in vertically, her pet hissed with pain, not daring to move at all as Victoria continued to push the needle through to the other side. She pushed the needle until it was an even length on both ends.

She could hear her pet's erractic heartbeat loud and clear, with a predatory smile, Victoria moved to her pet's throat, and sunk her fangs deep into the oh so very pale skin. She drank only for a few seconds before retracting her fangs and returning to her task. She inserted a second needle in the first breast, horizontally. She added two more, diagonally. Her pet whimpered with pain, but fascinated by this new turn.

Victoria did the same to her pet's other breast, looking back to the right, seeing small trails of blood running along the sides of the pale flesh. Very slowly, Victoria leaned down, tongue extended. Oh so slowly, licked all the blood from her pet's breast. She then proceeded to remove all of the needles, tossing them to the floor. She leaned ever closer and took the erect pink nipple into her mouth, sucking on it slowly, luxoriously, delighting in the warm blood that flowed into her mouth, the taste of her pet's skin. Her eyes closed as she continued, her pet groaning softly.

She moved to the other breast finally, removing all the needles except for the vertical, leaving the blood to dry upon her pet's breast as well. She got off of the table, walking around her pet, giving her sides, legs, and arms light but jarring slaps, as her pet whimpered at the pain of her clamps.  
>Victoria could smell her pet's arousal, but she planned on doing nothing for it, instead, she would leave her as she was. For now.<p>

- 3 days later -

Victoria returned to her pet.

She straddled the girl once more, leaning close to her pet's body, eyes intent upon the needle she had neglected to remove days before. It had a slight crust around it, but the wound seemed to have closed.  
>Smirking, she gripped the needle between her forefinger and thumb once more. She twisted it and ripped it out, her pet screaming in pain. Blood spurted from the small hole, splattering onto her other breast and the edge of the table.<br>She licked the blood off the needle before leaning down and slowly, teasingly licking the blood off her pet's breasts. Eventually, she made her way to the left breast, she took the nipple into her mouth, sucking on it hard, letting go only so she could readjust how she was sitting or to give her pet's clamps a slap, her pet moaned and cried out alternatingly.

When Victoria finally released her pet's nipple for good, she gave the woman's small breasts an appreciative squeeze. She leaned down close again, close enough to feel her pet's breath on her face, before she lowered her head, biting into the pale flesh of her neck, not enlongating her fangs, but simply biting her, a bruising bite at that. She pulled away, her teeth still clamped down hard, the skin gave somewhat, resulting in a larger bruise. Smirking once more, Victoria released her and returned up the stairs. Her pet would stay clamped for a while...


	8. Experiment

It was a mere two days before Victoria returned to her pet.  
>Bella wimpered softly, as her Mistress approached. Victoria's eyes were cold as she gazed at her pet. She had a new plan. An experiment. Something else to torture her pet with. It was going to be fantastic...<br>She smiled, a smile of the pain to come and the enjoyment she would feel as a result of Bella's squirming and tortured gasps.

Bella quieted as her Mistress gazed at her, barely daring to breathe.  
>Slowly, the older vampire removed all the clamps from her pet's body, returning all but two to the table. She placed the remaining two upon her pet's still erect nipples. Her pet hissed in pain, her back arching into the ghost of Victoria's touch.<br>Her smile was still in place as she gazed at her pet's prone body. She glistened with need.

Victoria debated with herself.  
>Keeping her eyes locked onto her pet's she leaned over her pet's leg to her core, her face centimeters from her pussy. She could smell her arousal. All she would have to do is just barely extend her tongue for a taste.<br>Seconds later, she did just that, a quick taste, her tongue brushing her pet's lower lips.

A soft moan came from her pet as Victoria smiled, reaching into the pocket of the leather jacket she was wearing. Inside sat a small plastic, red clamp with serrated edges. The edges were not sharp enough to draw blood, but enough to inflict signifcant pain. She withdrew her hand, her other hand moving aside her pet's lips. Bella was staring with wide eyes, making Victoria's smile widen.

Opening the clamp, she carefully placed it so when she released it, it would clamp her pet's clit and the clitoral hood. She watched her pet's face as she released the clamp.  
>Bella's eyes closed, a soft hiss in pain, her breathing becoming shallower. She softly whimperingly begged for her Mistress to please, please touch her. Her pet continued to beg, her hips bucking slightly, even as Victoria withdrew to a standing position.<br>Seeing her pet so very, very aroused..., was arousing. She had the very strong urge to simply lick the girl into oblivion. Plunge her tongue deep within her, licking her as she came, over and over again. It would be so easy... All she would have to do is crouch upon the table and bury her face between Bella's pale thighs.

Something was missing. She thought a moment, Alice Cullen. She hated Bella. She pretended to befriend her, if only for her adopted brother's sake. She and Victoria had gotten along quite well, not that the Cullens knew. She left her pet as she was, she had to find Alice. Things were going to get quite interesting.  
>It didn't take long for her to return with Alice. A sadistic grin already on the short vampire's face. They had already discussed what they would do. It was going to be..., fun.<p>

They were already undressed when Victoria commanded Bella to look over at her. And then the vampires were kissing. Hard, bruising kisses. Their hands roaming the softness of their female bodies. Groping each other, hard, bruising, causing blood to slowly trickle from small cuts of nails.  
>It wasn't helping Bella, as she watched, shegrew wetter, aching for the touch of her Mistress.<p>

Finally, after a nice bruising bite from Alice, Victoria motioned towards the bound vampire. Grinning devilishly, Alice climbed upon the table, straddling Bella's face, her pussy inches from Bella's mouth.  
>"You're going to lick me, if you bite me or attempt to harm me in any way, you'll regret it you worthless little shit," Alice growled, her eyes hard and unforgiving.<p>

Bella just barelly nodded and then Alice's pussing was on her lips and her tongue was moving inside the smaller vampire. Victoria watched as Bella licked her, Alice grinding upon her tongue, pressing down upon her, her eyes closed, her head falling back.  
>It was a truly beautiful sight.<br>Made even more beautiful when moments later, Victoria crouched upon the other end of the table, her face centimeters from the clamp she had placed upon Bella, breathing in her arousal. She slowly extended her tongue to her hole, before plunging in as deeply as she could, licking her fast. Bella's moans were swallowed by Alice's pussy as the smaller vampire grinded harder. Soon, Bella came hard, all over Victoria's tongue. Victoria continued to lick, as Bella shuddered uncontrollably, coming again moments later, and again. Alice came twice before after making Victoria's pet clean her, she stood.  
>Victoria licked her pet into yet another orgasm before withdrawing her tongue and standing to regard Alice.<p>

Alice merely smirked, her eyes roving Bella's body and then Victoria's. With the smirk in place, she gathered her clothes and left the two.  
>Victoria gazed at her pet, finally removing the clamp as Bella sighed, nearly asleep, worn out. Smirking as well, Victoria unbound her pet, carrying the vampire to her cage, where she left her, returning up the stairs.<br>It had been fantastic.


	9. New Leader

This time..., it was going to be world's different. She was brining Leah, the werewolf, Alice's girlfreind.  
>The drive to Victoria's dwelling was silent, tense even. Alice was smiling her devillish smile though, as Leah sat, brooding.<p>

At last, they arrived and filed into the house, Victoria leading the way, Alice barely able to conceal her excitement.

"Are you finally...," the words died in her throat as she gazed at Victoria's still sleeping pet.

She strode forward, peering through the metal bars, walking around the cage.  
>"Not bad..., though I would have her chained...," Leah remarked, her brown eyes revealing almost nothing but a sliver of excitement.<p>

Victoria said nothing as Alice excitedly bounded over to her lover.  
>"Vic has her trained pretty well!"<p>

Leah's eyes flicked from the taller to shorter vampire.  
>"We'll see, won't we?"<p>

Victoria joined them, opening the cage and attaching the leash to her pet's collar. She handed the end of the leash to Leah.  
>Expression unreadable, she jerked the leash, dragging the naked vampire from her cage and slumber.<br>"Stand." the command was simple and cold.

Blinking, her pet did as she was bid, standing, taller than Alice but not near Leah's height. She looked in confusion from Leah to Victoria. Victoria said nothing of course, her hands clasped behind her back, awaiting Leah's orders.

"Mistress Victoria tells me you're well-trained...," Leah's voice was emotionless, her eyes cold as she gazed upon the trembling slave before her.

"I haven't had a truly good slave for quite a time... Alice isn't my slave, sometimes, she will submit to me, other times..., we play with others, humans generally... But..., your duty slave, is to please the three of us in whatever manner we task you with. Do you think you can handle that?"

Bella nodded once, her eyes intent upon Leah's collarbone.

"You will begin by undressing us. I am not moving from my position, and I hold your leash. Should you fail in this task, punishment will be imminent."

Bella simply stood, thinking, or confused.  
>"Don't try my patience."<p>

Bella hurriedly began with Leah, all of them wore button-up shirts for the occaison. She quickly unbuttoned Leah's dark blue shirt and with slight difficulty wrested it from her shoulders and arms. Next, she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled those and her plain black boxers down, revealing her tanned, smooth skin. Bella's cheeks colored but she removed the garments before beginning to undress Victoria. Alice was next, and easiest as she was the shortest.  
>Her task finished, she resumed her position in front of Leah.<p>

"...Not bad I suppose... As for your next task..., Lay upon your back on the ground." Leah moved forward fluidly, unclasping the leash and tossing it to the top of the cage.

Bella quickly did as she was bid, her skin breaking out in goosebumps because of the cold stone floor.  
>Leah's boots hadn't been removed and she strode forward, placing one booted foot upon her slave's pussy. Bella wordlessly gasped, her lips parting as her wide eyes gazed up at her new Mistress. Leah smirked slightly, stepping down ever-so-lightly.<p>

"Victoria, place multiple clamps upon her nipples and breasts," Leah snapped, not even bothering to look as she issued the order, her gaze trained upon the slave, who was writhing beneath her boot.

Seconds later, Victoria knelt beside the slave, applying clothespins to her nipples and breasts. Three upon her nipples and another three at different parts of the pale skin of her breast.  
>Victoria stood, glancing at Leah.<p>

Leah increased the pressure on Bella's pussy, looking now at Victoria.  
>"Come, amuse yourself with Alice and the slave," a slight smirk graced her lips once more.<p>

As much as she detested taking orders, especially from a wolf..., she had little choice, she had given Leah the leash and invited her. She had to live with her actions. It would only be for a few hours..., most likely.  
>Alice joined her, they stood on opposite sides of Bella, near her head. They leaned towards each other, their lips connected, eliciting a light growl from Leah. She really hated when something of hers was touched, but she had told them to amuse themselves.<p>

Bruising kisses and bites all along tender flesh, the occasional droplet of blood dripping down to Bella's lips. Bella watched them with interest, even as Leah's boot dug further into her. She wanted to buck her hips, but feared punishment. The blood upon her lips was cloying but she didn't dare lick it off.

Alice's fingers found their way inside Victoria, causing her to gasp. Alice was very skilled, her two fingers knuckle deep within the red head in seconds, pumping into her as their kisses became more bruising and bites causing more blood.  
>Not to be outdone, Victoria plunged a single finger into the smaller vampire, by all the gods, she was bloody tight.<br>After a rather bloody bite, blood dripping down their chins respectively, they removed their fingers from each other and knelt, on either side of the slave between them.

First, they extended their fingers to the slave for her to clean them. She licked their fingers clean before sucking gently upon them to get any stray juices she missed. After that, Alice leaned forward, allowing the vampire to lick the blood from her chin. A smirk upon her face as she leaned back, Victoria leaned in next, allowing the same thing to happen.  
>The two stood, looking to Leah.<br>Leah shifted her foot forward a little, brushing Bella's clit in a rather painful manner.

"You have a machine, don't you?" Leah asked, her gaze upon Victoria.

When she nodded, Leah told her to get it and set it up.  
>Finally, the tanned beauty removed her foot from Bella's pussy, and went to crouch beside the collared vampire.<br>She gave the pale clamped flesh a few hard slaps as the vampire hissed in pain, vainly trying to evade the blows however slightly. Leah gripped her face with one hand, forcing the vampire to gaze into her eyes.

"You know you enjoy every bit of this."

Bella said nothing as Leah released her face before backhanding her, her head wrenching to the side, the force of the slap echoing a little. Alice grinned up at her lover who had come to stand beside her, her brown gaze intense. Alice stood upon her toes as Leah leaned down, kissing her roughly, her hands gripping Alice's upper arms, keeping her in place.  
>The short vampire was left breathless as her lover strode away, gazing after her with longing. Victoria had the machine set up, awaiting Leah's instructions on the settings.<p>

"Whatever settings you normally have it on will do, Alice, find something to keep her legs spread."

Victoria directed her to a spreader bar, which once in place, kept Bella's legs spread wide, and the machine was turned on. Full penetration and fastest speed possible. Her pet moaned uncontrollably, despite Leah's glare.  
>Leah morphed into her wolf form as she strode over to the slave, one large forepaw upon each shoulder, her snarling snout in the slave's upturned face. SHe opened her eyes upon feeling warm breath on her face. She stared into the eyes of a Leah-wolf, her claws digging into the soft skin. Leah snarled at her, fangs bared before she morphed back into her human shape, her hands still upon her shoulders, their faces mere centimeters apart.<p>

This..., this worthless piece of flesh was not hers to mark. It didn't deserve a mark either. She glared down at the pathetic vampire and harshly bit into her left breast, her teeth sinking into it, the bite small enough for the clothespins to not be in the way. She pulled back hard, causing Bella to sit up somewhat before Leah released her and she fell back. Gripping the clothespins upon her breasts, she twisted hard, delighting in the pitiful squeak that emanated from her slightly parted lips.  
>She released them after a moment and stood.<p>

"Leave her," Leah commanded, gathering her clothing.

Victoria nodded and gathered her own clothing.  
>The three then left, Bella bound and being fucked mercilessly as they dressed and left her.<p> 


	10. Light Torture

Mistress was giving her a reward for being such a good little slut the other days.  
>First, she gave her two days of just laying in her cage, and today, she was going to give her light torture. She was already excited just thinking about it. She loved it when her Mistress was rougher with her, but any time her Mistress touched her was exquisite. She constantly ached for her touch, longed for her gaze, and any kind words.<p>

Already collared and dripping wetness, Bella patiently sat in her cage.  
>Mistress opened it moments later, she was fully clothed in black jeans and a black, white, and gray button-up shirt. Her Mistress offered a cold smile to her pet, her fangs half-way enlongated. Bella's heartbeat quickened as she averted her eyes.<p>

Mistress knelt down to attach her leash before standing once more and leading her pet to the all-familiar stretching rack. Bella climbed a top it, awaiting further instructions.  
>Mistress walked away, leaving Bella to lay, naked upon the rack, unrestrained. Curiously, her eyes followed her Mistress as she went to her table of things. She returned with a candle and lighter.<br>She felt herself grow even wetter at the sight.

Mistress lit the candle, the lighter disappearing into one of her pockets. She stood next to her prone pet, as Bella's eyes were drawn to the flame. Her Mistress's lips curled upward in a smile as she gazed upon the pale, lightly scarred flesh of her pet.

Mistress tilted the candle, the melting wax rushed to meet Bella's breast.  
>Bella arched her back, her eyes rolling back, the lids falling over them, her toes curling and her hands gripping the edges of the table. More drops fell, Bella hissed in pain, her eyes closed as her back arched further with each drop.<br>Drops fell upon her nipples, her breasts, down her stomach, upon her thighs, and finally, upon her lower lips. She hissed and bit her lower lip until blood spurted forth, arching into the touch of the wax.  
>By all the gods, she wanted it so badly.<br>More drops fell upon her lower lips. Her head fell back on to the flat surface, she hadn't realized she'd raised it.

At last, Mistress parted her lower lips, revealing her swollen clit.  
>A soft whimper escaped her throat.<p>

A predatory smile upon her Mistress's lips as the next drops fell, right on to her clit. Her hips bucked off the table, her eyes closed tightly, gripping the sides of the table once more.  
>If it was even possible, she was even wetter than before.<p>

Mistress blew out the candle and returned it to it's place before climbed on to the rack. She crouched between her pet's spread legs.  
>Bella gazed at her Mistress, not meeting her eyes.<p>

Mistress plunged two fingers deep within her. Bella's head fell back once more, arching to her Mistress's touch. A third finger was added as Bella attempted to grind upon her Mistress's fingers.  
>Smirking, Mistress made her hand as small as she could without making a fist and pushed into her pet. Bella gasped and pushed back on to her Mistress's hand. Mistress produced some lotion from one of her pockets and squirted it upon her hand before continuing her earlier action.<br>Bella's pussy eagerly accepted Mistress's lotioned hand. Bella's head was thrown back, she was pushing against her Mistress's hand as her Mistress barely moved it ever so slightly. It hurt, by all the gods, it hurt like hell, but it felt so amazingly wonderful. There weren't words to adequately describe the immense [ain and pleasure. She wanted it so badly, her eyes were closed and she continued to grind upon her Mistress's hand, she was very close. As Bella began her climax, Mistress pushed just a little deeper inside of her, Bella's walls tightening around her hand almost painfully.  
>Completely exhausted, Bella winced as Mistress removed her hand.<p>

A smirking Mistress led her limping pet back to her cage. A sleepy and satisfied Bella fell into a very exahusted sleep.


	11. Hurt Me

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by the lovely musical workings of Kerli, the song is hers and it is entitled "Hurt me". Enjoy. I strongly encourage you to go look it up on youtube if you have not heard it previously. Listen to it, if you would, as you read. I believe you will find it..., enjoyable...**

* * *

><p>"So full of rage<br>The human race  
>Hold me while I'm fallin' down<br>Rearrange what you have found"

Victoria's satisfied smirk as she collapsed was more than enough to make Bella happy. Pleasing her mistress was all that mattered. Of course..., it wasn't always this way.  
>She used to hate her. Detest her touch. But slowly, oh so very slowly, Victoria had broken her. It took months, but Bella was broken, and she knew it but couldn't find it within herself to care. Her mistress...<p>

She lived to serve and please Victoria now. To drink what was offered her or to starve, whatever her miss chose. To see her miss smile, it made her glad, she was being a good girl then. Usually... Sometimes..., when miss smiled, it was because she was being bad, very bad. And so she would be punished. Her punishments varied. The latest, seemingly Victoria's new light punishment favorite, was to shove Bella as hard as she could, when she would try to get up, to kneel before her, Victoria would then place her boot on her head, pressing her face into the ground.  
>At first, Bella had struggled to rise but eventually gave up, content to have her miss grinding her face into the ground as she went on about how Bella did whatever it was wrong and eventually, Victoria allowed her to raise her head.<p>

"Will you do it again?"

"No miss."

But inevitably, Bella did it again, sometimes on purpose and others because suddenly Miss had changed the rules again.  
>Sometimes, she got away with it on purpose, but more often, she was punished more severely. Miss would leave her, in her cage, for days, no food nor water, not even a glimpse of her Miss.<p>

"Hurt me  
>See me crawling on the floor<br>Is that what you've been longing for  
>Is this enough, do you want more<br>Go on, if it makes you soar  
>Hurt me<br>See me crawling on the floor  
>Is that what you've been longing for<br>Is this enough, do you want more  
>Go on, if it makes you soar<p>

You hate my face  
>My sweet embrace<br>You hate me when I'm all around  
>Enjoy it when I'm burning down"<p>

Another punishment Miss is fond of now, is to shove me down and beat me. Sometimes with a single whip, sometimes a flogger, sometimes with a wooden baseball bat. I heal quicker than I did before, so whenever she breaks something it's usually healed by the time she comes again.  
>No matter how she bruises me, no matter how she breaks me, no matter how she tortures me, she is my Miss.<p>

Something else she likes to do is to hang me by the back of my shoulders by fish hooks. They bleed terribly but then I'm suspended above her and her smile, it's so wonderful, the ghost of one appears on my lips. She doesn't mind this time. She douses me with something that burns my skin and smells terrible. I realize it's gasoline. My eyes widen but I can do nothing. The smile still on her face, she strikes a match, then tosses it at me. I am aflame. I scream wordless agony. She only laughs. I do not know how long I am aflame. It feels like an eternity, the smoldering heat, the terrible stench... My skin melting off. I know I am likely done for a few days after this session, if I am lucky.

Then I am awash in cold as Miss uses a fire extinguisher to put me out. Still hanging, naked, bloody, burns throughout my body, I gaze at her and she smiles a fanged smile. She douses me next in cold water, washing off the residue. As I am chattering with cold, she has found her favorite flogger, this one with dozens of tiny spikes, none even sharp though they feel it when meeting skin.

"Hurt me  
>See me crawling on the floor<br>Is that what you've been longing for  
>Is this enough, do you want more<br>Go on, if it makes you soar  
>Hurt me<br>See me crawling on the floor  
>Is that what you've been longing for<br>Is this enough, do you want more  
>Go on, if it makes you soar"<p>

I must have looked horrified..., she laughed and grinned as she began. I cried out more than I ever would otherwise. Fresh streams of blood ran down my body in what seemed like rivers. But still, she did not relent. My Miss..., so perfect, I knew then I really would do anything she asked of me. She truly had broken me. And..., I truly did not care.

She left me to hang, while she found other toys.  
>When she returned it was with a spreader bar and the machine. First, she spread my legs with the bar, ankles locked securely by the cold metal. Next, she turned the machine so it would pump up, into me. She had attached a larger dildo than I've seen previously. Without looking up, she told me it's dimensions. Sixteen long and four wide, all of which would be going inside me. And she meant, all of it.<p>

She turned it on, I gasped and moaned, begged her to stop, it hurt, but she only laughed, telling me I enjoyed it. She laid upon the ground gazing up at me, watching intently. She seemed to like what she saw, she smiled, her fangs elongated.  
>My body hurt, yet felt wonderful. Amazing as only Miss could make me feel. And she knew how she made me feel. So much pain, but so much devotion. It was..., right.<p>

"Hurt me  
>See me crawling on the floor<br>Is that what you've been longing for  
>Is this enough, do you want more<br>Go on, if it makes you soar  
>Hurt me<br>See me crawling on the floor  
>Is that what you've been longing for<br>Is this enough, do you want more  
>Go on, if it makes you soar"<p>

Throat raw, bloody and burned, I finally stood on shaking legs. Barely able to keep myself from falling on to my face.  
>Miss strode over, grabbing me roughly, and what she did next..., I will never forget.<p>

Her lips, soft as velvet, crashed into mine. My lips were chapped and dry but she seemed not to care, dominating this kiss as she did me whenever she so chose. And then, her fangs were in my throat and she drank little, but the bite..., the bite itself made me gush form elsewhere, just as she knew it would. And she pulled away, that smile on her face.

"Go shower, your food will be here by the time you are finished."

I obeyed quickly, she would bring me one or two live humans. I would drain them. Afterall, I no longer was one of them. They were now below me.  
>And Miss..., she was above us all. I obeyed her, I live for her, and I always will.<p>

"Hurt me  
>See me crawling on the floor<br>Is that what you've been longing for  
>Is this enough, do you want more<br>Go on, if it makes you soar"


End file.
